


Who Owns the RV?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [516]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She wonders sometimes about the man who owns the RV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 102  
> Prompt: promise  
> Summary: She wonders sometimes about the man who owns the RV.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and Charles Powell, but I just wasn't in the mood to go there, so I went with this idea instead. It seems apropos to Simone's way of thinking and dealing with things.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She wonders sometimes about the man who owns the RV. It really shouldn't matter whose it is, but she can't help her own curiosity about it. Damien doesn't say much about that time. Pretty much everything is ignored from the moment she left him with Sister Greta until the moment she witnessed all of those people kneeling before him. It's not even the reporter in her that's so curious about any of it. She only wants the knowledge because it involves her, too. This is part of her life now, and she hates having gaps in her history. Especially something so recent.


End file.
